The Places We Go
by The Brass Clock
Summary: Snily AU. Severus does not pursue the Dark Arts, Lily and he go on adventures.
1. The Lead Up

**AU- The One Time Severus Snape Changed His Mind, And Where it Led Him.**

**NOTES: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fanfiction, which means that what follows IS NOT CANON and therefore you should not COUNT it as canon. If you do not like it, there is a back button just at the top of the page, you can avoid having to read it altogether. I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, my Queen and Goddess of literature, and to Warner Bros. Studios.**

**The idea behind this is- What if Snape had not pursued the Dark Arts? What if he had chosen to avoid infamy and glory?**

* * *

><p><em>It has been said that the thoughts of the people can change the world, if only the people act on those thoughts. <em>

_Imagine; a thought changing the world, altering the course of the way the world turns. Something so insignificant, changing everything. After all, the average human being thinks over fifty-thousand thoughts per day, so could one out of fifty-thousand have any real impact on the physical world?_

_Could it be?_

_That just one thought was all that was ever needed?_

_Could it be that simple?..._

* * *

><p>Severus Snape got a glimpse of Lily Evans at the Gryffindor table, a dark-haired boy who had been sorted shortly after her leaning over to say hello, before the world disappeared and was replaced with the inside of a musty old hat.<p>

He wondered if she was watching his sorting.

_Oh what a mind, what a mind... turbulence, oh yes, most definitely turbulent. You've got a storm in here, boy._

'A storm...?'

_Let's see now... very good, very good... you have all the qualities- but what is this? There's a spark there, oh yes..._

Severus squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about snakes and the color green and all the things he knew he wanted.

The hat chuckled, dark and a little bit sinister._ Are you sure, boy? _

'S-sorry?' he thought.

_I'm a magical artifact, boy! You cannot lie to me, I see everything inside this greasy little head of yours. You dream of glory and things beyond your understanding- but your memories speak of something else entirely... Are you sure the path of Salazar is where you want to travel? It might not be as impressive as you hope..._

Severus opened his eyes, looking into the hat, beyond it somehow, to where he knew Lily sat at the Gryffindor table. He thought about the musty old book of dark magic he had found in his mother's old trunk, about the power he knew it held within it's pages, and he thought about sweet, friendly, infinitely kind Lily Evans, who would never hurt a fly unless it threatened her friends and family. Lily, who liked him just as he was.

_Then you know exactly what you should choose..._

The hat said nothing else, merely opened up it's tattered flap of a mouth, and screamed it's answer for the hall to hear.

* * *

><p>"Do you need a ride home, Sev?"<p>

"Erm. I'm pretty sure my mother is going to come pick me up."

"Why don't we call her, come on, we live close enough, it shouldn't be a problem."

Twelve year old Severus smiled weakly as he pulled off the green and silver tie, tucking it into his bag and pulling a grey, too-large sweater over his white shirt. "I suppose..."

"Pffft. You make such a fuss, but you have fun, I know you do."

"Me? Have fun? Lily, you wound me."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Heeey there, Snivellus!"<p>

"Snivelly, how are you?"

Severus groaned quietly, trying his best to tuck his nose further into _Unfogging the Future_. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin had arrived just behind where he sat along the edge of the lake. Remus looked hesitantly on as Potter approached Severus.

"Having a good read there, Snivelly, enjoying it?"

"Bugger off, Potter."

James jerked back, face full of mock hurt. "I'm crushed, Snivellus! Come on, lemme see what you're reading there, is it good, would I enjoy it?"

James made a grab for the book, but Snape wrenched it away. The boy's eyes darkened, and he pulled out his wand. "_Accio book_!"

The book zoomed into Potter's hands, and Snape jumped up from where he sat to make a grab for it, but he found himself tumbling head-over-heels from a Leg-Locking jynx from Black. He swore, doing his best to get himself back to his feet and grab his wand.

"Lets see, what were you reading there, Snivelly..." Potter flipped through a few pages to the marked one Snape had been turned to, when he did, his face fell. "What do flowers mean, Snivelly? Oh no, you were looking at the lily, weren't you?"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Snape roared, finally reaching his wand and lunging at Potter from his knees. "_Relashio_!"

There were three varied cries of 'Protego', and Snape's spell bounced harmlessly away from Potter, who burst out laughing.

"What's this- Snivelly? Trying to find out what Evans means to you?"

He pulled a scrap of parchment from the book. A note passed from Lily to Snape in Potions class.

"_Thanks for the help with that Solution in Slughorn's class_, Snivellus, _Bubotuber Pus makes me want to vomit._ And look, she's written a little heart! What does Lily mean then, Snivelly? What are you so curious about?"

Black and Pettigrew were helpless with laughter, arms clutching their sides while Remus stood awkwardly off to the side, clearly not sure of what he wanted to do in the situation. There was just nothing he could do, not with three protection spells and his legs locked tight together. He swore and spat at Potter from where he lay on the ground, face full of dirt and chilly grass. Potter reined in his laughter to kneel down before him, and smirked.

"You're not going to get her," he muttered. "She woul-"

"SEVERUS!"

Lily Evans was bolting across the ground, hair whipping behind her, wand drawn and looking incredibly like a fiery-headed demon, and more enraged than Severus had ever seen her.

"You leave him alone this INSTANT! He's done nothing to you!"

"Evans! Looking good!"

She stormed up to James who, with a grin, removed the shield charms and opened his arms wide.

"How are you-"

The sound of Lily Evans' palm smacking hard against James Potter's face made several birds flit out of a nearby tree.

"You- _you_. You're a Gryffindor! I can't believe you-" she was at a loss for words, and so were the rest of them.

Silently seething, Lily helped Severus up and undid the leg-locking spell. He picked up his bag and Lily ripped the book from James' hands.

Together, they walked quietly back to the castle.

"Guess that's a 'No' to going to the Three Broomsticks with you, eh, James?"

"Piss off, Black."

* * *

><p>"Sev? Oh God are you okay? What happened?"<p>

Severus dabbed at his nose, trying to staunch the bloodflow. "S'nothin'..."

"It's not nothing... Was it Avery again?"

"Don't worry about it. See, look it's stopping! Just, let's head back to the library, alright?"

They were near the statue of the one-eyed Witch, bright red blood dotting the carpet while Severus continued to stem the flow from his nose. Said nose was, on a good day, already fairly large and hooked, but at this very moment it looked decidedly squashed up against his face. Lily pulled his hand away to get a better look.

"Oh, Sev... Don't move, all right? It's definitely broken." she forced him to sit down against the base of the statue, then pulled out her wand to point it at his nose. "This might hurt... here, hold my hand."

Lily laced her fingers around Severus' palm and he gripped back hesitantly, face going red beneath the smattering of blood and his hanging hair.

"_Episkey_!"

There was a loud snap as Snape's nose went back to it's usual hooked appearance. The blood seemed to halt and he rubbed his upper lip with his free hand.

"Thanks..."

"_Tergeo_..." she muttered, siphoning the blood away from his face. "You know if you stopped insulting their intelligence, they wouldn't bother you so much."

He grinned, a little weary. "What's a few broken noses over Avery's face screwed up wondering what 'ill repute' means in relation to his mother."

Lily laughed, a sparkling sound that filled Severus' chest. She sat beside him and sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll just have to keep fixing your nose, then."

"It already looks ridiculous, so don't worry too much."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I happen to like your nose very much."

Severus lifted a brow. "Really?"

Lily's cheeks pinkened. "Really."

Severus Snape smiled.

* * *

><p>It was the first Hogsmeade trip of their sixth year.<p>

"You've got a date with LUPIN?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Well he's a... look I've already told you my theories, plus he spends all his time with Potter!"

Lily gave him a look. "I know you don't trust Potter and Black, I don't either, but Remus is sweet, and smart, and he's been cracking down on those other three to stop being such bullies." she swung her scarf around her neck as they made their way past Honeydukes. "And about your theories... "

"You can't tell me it doesn't make sense."

"No, it does... It's just, look, Sev, I'm sure he's dealt with enough nonsense if it's true. There's enough of a stigma against... you-know-whats without us making it worse."

Severus scoffed. "Well he spends all that time with Potter, Black, and Pettigre- he's obviously got a horrid judge of character."

She stopped walking, scowling. "Well he asked me on a date, so I guess he does have horrid judge of character!"

Snape blanched, looking sheepish. "I didn't mea-"

"Of course you didn't! If you'll excuse me."

She stormed away, auburn hair whipping about her head, scarf trailing behind her like a cape.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Pink Lady later that afternoon, Snape was standing in the corridor. He was slumped against the wall, fidgeting with his hands and looking somewhat silly, all lank arms and legs, long hair and hooked nose.<p>

"Ahem,"

He looked up. "Erm... Did you have a nice day?"

"I did. We had a lovely time."

Severus went flush. "O-oh."

"But I don't think we'll have another."

Severus failed dismally at hiding his relief. "Why's that?"

"Remus is lovely, he's very kind and very smart, but we both agreed that being friends is just more our speed."

Severus pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'm really sorry, you know. I didn't mean... I just... Potter's such a git and I don't want to see you with someone whose going to hurt you..."

She smiled. "Oh, Sev. Your gallantry makes you say stupid things. Don't worry so much, alright?"

He nodded. "Heh, I'll try."

* * *

><p>He was tall and dressed in dark robes, his cloak fastened by a silver snake pin. He was a handsome man, but his eyes were such a bizarre shade of brown that they looked nearly red, and the offer he had put forth to the both of them was sinister enough for them to turn down a side street and double back towards the castle.<p>

"I was so hoping we could avoid Slughorn's party tonight... not that they aren't fun, but as it's the last week before exams..."

Severus nodded, glancing over his shoulder to where the man who claimed he was a Lord had approached Avery and Rosier.

"We'll visit that new bookshop another time, I suppose..."

Lily made a little noise of agreement and glanced up at Severus, whose long hair desperately needed cutting and was pulled back due to the warmth of the early spring day. "Can you believe we're graduating soon?... Seems like only yesterday we were waiting for our letters."

"Mmm..."

She peered at him. "You've been quiet all day. Is something the matter?"

Severus broke out of his stupor, he'd been miles away, thinking. "Oh, no no, I'm fine... Actually, come over here, I want to give you something."

He'd intended to give it to her later, but as their plans had changed owing to the surprise appearance by that man, he might as well do it now.

He pulled her over to a tiny cobblestoned alleyway and pulled a thin box from his pocket. He handed it towards her.

Lily smiled brightly. "What's this, incredibly early, or ridiculously late Birthday gift?"

Severus grinned. "Just open it, will you?"

She obliged, and removed the lid. Inside sat a pretty gold chain bracelet, with charms on seven of the links. Each charm appeared handmade, and seemed to correspond...

"Oh, Sev..."

A letter reminiscent of their first year, a melted cauldron similar to a mishap second year, an open palmed hand from an event third year, a tiny bell from a school ball held their fourth year, Head Girl pin, a scarf with the Gryffindor colors, and finally, a lily flower.

"They're all things that happened, the last few years..." he cleared his throat.

"Sev I love it. Did you make these?"

"Er, yes. I must say I'm not exactly... gifted with the arts like you are."

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Sev, it's wonderful! Thank you so much! I wish I'd gotten something for you."

"You don't need to get me anything," he muttered. "You're..." what did he want to say? He needed to say something, but what on earth was it? "You're more to me than anything else in the world." he blurted, and immediately hated himself for it.

She pulled away a little. "Sev?"

What was he doing? Why couldn't he stop talking? "You're my dearest friend- more than that. I don't know how to say it, but it's been that way for years, since I met you- I..." he swallowed hard. Say it say it say it just say it. "I love you."

Lily stared at him, and he took a step back. Why hadn't he just shut up? He was usually so good at keeping his words in check, keeping himself reined in, but the words had bubbled up and he hadn't been able to keep them down and-

She'd grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him down, crushing her lips to his after a muttered 'Finally'.

Slughorn's party could wait for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>YEEEP IT'S SNILY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GO AWAY.<strong>


	2. The Fall

**AU- The One Time Severus Snape Changed His Mind, And Where it Led Him.**

**NOTES: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fanfiction, which means that what follows IS NOT CANON and therefore you should not COUNT it as canon. If you do not like it, there is a back button just at the top of the page, you can avoid having to read it altogether. I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, my Queen and Goddess of literature, and to Warner Bros. Studios.**

**The idea behind this is- What if Snape had not pursued the Dark Arts? What if he had chosen to avoid infamy and glory?**

**PORN EXISTS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Just sos ya knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 1979<strong>

The 'Ministerial Suite' of the Leaky Cauldron was rarely used, used only when the Minister himself required a day or two of respite from his duties.

It was larger than any of the other rooms, furnished with gleaming mahogany furniture, and painted a drab sort of cream colour. It was cozy, however, with rugs and curtains in warm earthy tones that spoke of cool winter nights huddled near a fire.

The heavy wooden door swung inwards, allowing noise into the room.

"-No no no," someone was saying. "It's tradition, come on, I can do it."

"It's tradition to carry the bride over the HOME'S threshold, not the inn!"

"So I'll do that too, then. Humor me, Lily."

There was a shuffling of fabric and an oof from somebody, along with a muttered phrase something along the lines of 'Oh don't be dramatic'.

Then, a dark-haired man in sharp black dress robes took two steps over the threshold, a woman with blazing red hair clutched carefully in his arms. The woman wore a wedding gown, embroidered with delicate pale flowers. She was giggling as he crossed the floor and deposited her safely in front of the fireplace.

"Who would have thought, Severus Snape the romantic?"

"Mmmm. Tell no one."

"You'll have to be more persuasive than that, Sev. I'm sure Frank and Alice would love to hear about you insisting to carry me over the threshold because, you said something rather good on the way up the stairs, ah yes, because I deserve it!"

He gave her a look, and the smile on her face twitched with barely contained mirth.

"You're quite lucky I enjoy your company, madam, because I could dispose of you if I so wished."

Lily burst out into laughter, and Severus' lips quirked.

"Well then, Mr. Snape, I'm going to go get a little more comfortable, I have been in this dress since seven this morning, and I am a bit tired."

"Whatever you want. I'll pour a nightcap and we can go right to bed, if you wish it."

Lily smiled fondly and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press her forehead to his. Severus rested his hands on her hips, eyes closing in a contentment he had never known before.

"You'd be willing to go right to sleep, on the wedding night?"

"That's what you want? Of course. I've got you, what more do I need?"

She kissed him then, warm and loving. "Oh, I forgot. I have got a surprise for you. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

She gently pulled away from the embrace and went off towards the washroom, leaving Severus alone in front of the fireplace.

The aforementioned man closed his eyes again, having opened them to watch her walk away, and breathed in his surroundings.

If you had told him a year ago, nigh, a month ago, that he would be standing in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Lily Evans- it was Snape now, though, wasn't it? Merlin that was a thought he'd have some trouble getting used to. Nice trouble, though.  
>If you'd told him a month ago that he'd be waiting for Lily to join him in wedded bliss, he'd have set them on fire.<p>

It just didn't seem real.

He pulled at the collar of his dress robe, loosening it and pulling his tie off. It had been a fairly long day, a wonderful one, though, one he intended to relive in his mind as often as possible. His wedding day, the reception. He hadn't known a day so bright and wonderful could exist like this.

Yes, definitely something he wanted to remember for ever.

"Sev! Sit down on the bed, will you?"

"Why's that?"

"I want to show you your surprise!"

He wondered what she had to show him, but obliged and sat himself on the edge of the four-post bed facing the washroom door.

"You sitting down?"

"Rear-end has met bedspread, I am sitting."

There was a stifled giggle, and slowly, the door swung open.

Lily's hair hung in a crimson wave down her back and around her shoulders, face flush from the long day, eyes glittering green and happy. This in and of itself was nothing new, it was what she was now wearing that surprised him.

His travelling cloak, a massive black thing that was beautifully warm but trailed a bit on him, was even longer on her, training behind her like her wedding dress had. She was completely covered, from neck to floor, only cloak.

He lifted one dark brow in minor befuddlement.

Then he understood.

She took one step towards him, revealing the pale flesh of her calf and thigh.

Apparently, his travelling cloak was the only thing she was wearing.

"You said whatever I want, right?"

He gulped. "As I recall, yes, yes I did."

"Let's skip the nightcap, Sev."

The cloak bunched around her shoulders, pulling open like the curtain of an Opera.

He'd changed his mind. He'd probably be reliving this day, and this night, for the rest of his days.

* * *

><p>Moonlight filtered through the large window onto the drapes of the four post bed. A small opening in the fabric let a lone beam spill across the moving bodies in the bed.<p>

The light landed across Severus Snape's bare chest; a lone blue-white light in the otherwise dark and heady cove that had become the bed at this point.

Lily sat atop him, movements fluid and lazy- rising, falling, rising, falling. Strands of her hair stuck to her breasts, while the rest fell down her back in a wave of red. Her fingers dragged along his ribs, making him shiver and clutch her hips tighter, moving his hips to meet hers.

Time had slowed down, nothing existed beyond these curtains and singular beam of moonlight.

She smelled like honeysuckle and something else, something incredibly feminine and arousing, and it surrounded him, essence of Lily above him, pulling him in and keeping him there. How long had they been at this? He didn't know, couldn't remember, all that mattered was her lithe body above, undulating and tightening and flexing and oh Merlin if his heart beat any faster he just knew he'd die.

He opened his eyes and took in the sight- breasts heaving, hair falling, eyes closed in bliss- or so he hoped it was. He lifted one hand, sliding it up her belly and over her breast, resting briefly to squeeze so that she let out a little hum of enjoyment. It traveled up her collarbone to cup her cheek and her eyes opened.

Green met black.

It was enough to make her lose her control, she gasped. "Sev- you've got to- I can't-"

He pulled her down against his chest and they rolled, setting her beneath him.

He thrust once, twice, rolled his hips, she gasped, fingernails digging into the skin of his upper arms.

"Sev-"

He needed- he needed… No she needed it first, she needed it first, he was better at control than she was. Be it emotions or pouring a vial of potion, he had a steadier hand, a firmer grip, and she could start things but Severus was the one to finish them and that's why they fit together so well and he pulled her hand away from his arm and laced his fingers through her own and bent his head to capture her mouth in his and his free hand went to pull her thigh up around his hip and for the love of Merlin he was so close.

Once, twice, three times, he bit gently on her lower lip and kissed her, poured everything he could into it and there it was. Her entire body tensed, contracting around him, pulsing. Electricity seemed to shoot through her body and into his because as soon as she hit the point of no return he did too.

He groaned against her mouth and she let out a hitching gasp, fingers tightened around each other and he squeezed her thigh, the moonlight lancing across their bodies like a silver ribbon tied tight, and together they went over the edge.

* * *

><p>When again they could form coherent thoughts, Severus lay back against the sheets, eyes locked firmly on the burgundy canopy above him.<p>

Strong, slender fingers wrapped around his pale ones, and lifted it to petal-soft lips that kissed his palm.

He turned his head to meet her gaze and smiled. "You know I love you, don't you?" he murmured.

"Of course I do."

"Do you know how long I have?"

She curved herself against his side. "Hmm. How long?"

"Since I met you, under the tree on the hill."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how long I've loved you?"

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "How long?"

"I don't actually know, I was hoping you could tell me." she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he knew she could feel him smiling. "I know that I love you, though. Not sure when it started, but I always will."

"Thank you." he muttered.

Pale fingers curled around Lily's hand, and the moon dipped a little lower in the sky, the sliver of light finally giving them some well deserved privacy, and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>February 1980<strong>

Three months and some odd number of days past their wedding and subsequent wedding night, Severus and Lily Snape found themselves going about their new morning routine.

Lily ticked off February fourth from the calendar, peering at the fifth to see what was on the agenda for the day. Loopy script was appearing on the fifth square, ink an atrociously bright fuschia.

_Gathering at the dark house,_  
><em>8 o 'clock this eve.<em>

"Meeting tonight, looks like Padfoot is hosting. I hope he cleaned up a bit from last time..." Lily moved over to the sink, turning on the faucet to wash her cup.

"Got word from Alastor this morning, just before you woke. The Stag is in the hollow, apparently." he said, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

She made a grunting noise in the back of her throat. "The Doe and bundle as well?"

"All present and accounted for. I suppose that's what the meeting is about... those calendars Dumbledore whipped up are quite ingenius."

"Mm. Speaking of bundles and hollows, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Lily wiped her hands on a dish towel and set it on the hook near the sink, leaning agains the counter to peer at her husband, going over complicated looking paper and marking things that seemed suspicious. Severus had thrown himself into his work with the Order, doing his best to offer the most protection he could to those in need. The world was darker than it had been a year or so ago. People had been nervous, but now they lived in terror, even the Snapes had their shutters drawn and magical wards put up along the boundaries of their home. They weren't exactly in hiding, but they most certainly did not want to be called upon by those with evil intent- which was part of why Lily had staved off on informing her husband of this particular recent event.

However, time was that she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, given Severus' eye for detail.

"What's that?" he inquired, inspecting a rather spiny-looking rune.

"You remember Christmas Eve, when we told everyone we were spending it quietly at home with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a few good books?"

Severus' cheeks gained a little color.

"But was in fact spent snogging in front of the fire and then other things, while the books looked on, forlorn and unread?"

"I seem to recall something of the sort."

"Well as it happens- well I wasn't certain at first, but seeing how it's been a while... we appear to be expecting a bundle ourselves." Lily quietly walked to stand next to her husband, who put down his quill and ever-so-slowly turned his head to look up at her.

It seemed to take Severus a moment to process this, because the look on his face quite clearly said 'What potion have you been drinking and where can I get some?'; but when the cogs turned and his eyes went wide, she nodded.

"A- a baby?"

"Yes."

"Ours?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

Before she could make a snide remark, Severus had laid his palms along her belly, not quite showing but getting ready to show that something was happening there. His thumbs hooked under her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her belly button and abdoment, which he pressed his lips to.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Really." she responded, stroking her fingers through his hair and resting her hand at the base of his neck, curling the fingers around the strands.

"I'll be better," he whispered. "Better than mine, I swear it. Worthy of you."

* * *

><p><strong>June 1980<strong>

What a bizarre dream... Severus stretched, listening to the pops and cracks as he sat up in bed. The cream-colored sheets were cool beneath his hands and he sat for a moment on the edge, watching the mid-morning sunshine stream through the cracks in the shade. Perhaps a trip to the park was in order this morning. He stood, picking up his wand and tucking it inside his shirt. He could smell something downstairs- breakfast.

As he made his way through the hallway and the downstairs of the home, he tried to remember the dream. A boy with dark hair, and magnificent eyes, someone named Riddle, something about the Potters... But they were in hiding, weren't they?

It was fading, and fading fast, like the tide. He could barely remember what it had been about.

As he reached the landing he stopped for a moment to admire the scene in the kitchen. Lily stood in front of the stove, wand at work while slices of bread soaked themselves in egg and were set to cook in the pan. The finished slices patted themselves in sugar and set themselves on the table. Two place settings.

The light that streamed in from the wide kitchen windows set her hair on fire, brilliant ginger that curved and waved down her back, a stark contrast to the sunny color of her robes. He went up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning around to press his lips to her cheek. He felt her smile, and he couldn't help but mimic the action.

"Morning," she sing-songed.

"Mm." his hands slid down her sides to wrap around the arching curve of her swollen belly. "Two more months?"

"Two more months."

"Did you hear about the Longbottoms, Sev?"

"Yes... I think maybe we should be a bit more careful, perhaps what we discussed the other night..."

"I was thinking about that, we've both defied him..." she looked around, then sat across from him, as if something dark and horrible might swoop in at the mention.

"Well. Maybe it's not a discussion for breakfast." he smiled. "Did you read the article yesterday, in the paper, about the work that's been going on with Collapsible Cauldrons? Brilliant, I think..."

She nodded fervently through a mouthful of Orange Juice, green eyes glittering with interest.

He sighed, dark times surrounded them, but for now...

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st<br>1981 **

"Severus, Severus wake up."

"Mm… What is it, what's wrong?"

"Sev, I… I just got an Owl from Remus, it's the Potters."

He rolled out of bed to see his wife, in her night clothes and with tears in her eyes. She seemed torn between relief and anguish.

"What is it, what's happened? Not another Frank and Alice, is it?…" he pulled her into his arms, hands wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"No, no nothing like that- it's impossible, or it seems impossible. James and Mary, they're… they're dead."

Severus swore. The Longbottoms, Benjy Fenwick, the Prewett brothers, the McKinnons, the Bones- now the Potters? They still hadn't found poor Caradoc Dearborn's body, and Dorcas Meadowes had shown up slain in her own home only last week. The Order was dying around him.

"But Sev- Sev that isn't all."

"Little Harry-"

"No. He's fine, he's alive."

Severus went still. "How?"

"I don't understand it all. Remus barely put in enough information… He said Dumbledore knows what happened better than he does, but Remus can barely… They were his best friends…"

Severus pulled back and cupped his wife's face in his hands. "Lily. What happened?"

She wiped away tears. "He tried to kill little Harry. He killed James, then Mary, and then he tried to kill Harry. But he failed, Sev. Something happened, and he couldn't kill Harry. Severus- Voldemort is dead."

"Wha- how?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Remus doesn't know- I don't think anyone knows, not even Dumbledore."

Severus gently pried the letter from her fingers and looked it over, dark eyes skimming the hastily scrawled message.

_Lily,_

_Potters are dead. You-Know-Who is too. Tried to kill Harry, boy survived, Dumbledore is bringing him to Sirius I think. Not sure what or how it happened. Watch for an Owl from Dumbledore, he'll know more than I._

_Everything is touch and go right now, keep an eye open and a wand at the ready. Lie low, wait for an Owl, don't go mad._

_-Remus_

When he looked up from the letter, Lily was gone. With speed not unlike that of a cheetah, he bolted from their bedroom and down one door to where he knew she would have gone.

The room he entered was decorated with soft gold and pale green furnishings. There was a mobile with smoking cauldrons and little pink bubbling potions hung over a crib, and a white shelf filled with books and stuffed toys. Lily sat on the window seat, their child clutched close in her arms.

He crossed the room and sat across from her, gently pulling her around to sit against his chest. Tears fell quietly down her cheeks, but the baby slept on.

"We could have lost her."

His voice was adamant. "But we didn't."

"Mary's dead." she sounded numb. They had been friends since school.

He kissed her temple. "I know."

"Do you think it's really over?"

"You know I don't have the answer to that."

They were both quiet for a long time, and outside the window the sun's rays began to reach up and wrap across their side of the world. Unknown to the Snapes in their little cottage outside of Hogsmeade, wrapped up in uncertainty, grief, and what felt like a near miss, Albus Dumbledore was on his way to Sirius Black's home to meet Hagrid with a child, a package of Lemon Drops in one hand, and a photograph of a blond man surrepticiously tucked into his robes.

Somewhere, Sirius Black was on the warpath, with Remus Lupin attempting to calm him down, soon to be interrupted by a half-giant arriving at the doorstep with a tiny baby. A baby with vivid blue eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Somewhere, the little boy curled into his blankets and slept on, and the wheel of history turned, readying the whole of the Wizarding World for a new story to be told.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess you can say that this is the ending of the prologue. You're caught up, and next chapter begins Lily and Severus' adventures in child-care and travel.<strong>


	3. Albania Part 1

**AU- The One Time Severus Snape Changed His Mind, And Where it Led Him.**

**NOTES: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fanfiction, which means that what follows IS NOT CANON and therefore you should not COUNT it as canon. If you do not like it, there is a back button just at the top of the page, you can avoid having to read it altogether. I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, my Queen and Goddess of literature, and to Warner Bros. Studios.**

**The idea behind this is- What if Snape had not pursued the Dark Arts? What if he had chosen to avoid infamy and glory?**

**On the Subject of Sev and Lily's daughter's name-**

**It is my personal head-canon that Lily quite enjoys Muggle literature, particularly older works. Beatrice Marie Snape is named after the Beatrice in Dante's 'The Inferno'. The name means 'bringer of happiness', and I found it fitting.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th<strong>  
><strong>1979<strong>

_The wedding had been a subdued, quiet affair. Immediate family and a few carefully chosen friends gathered at the Evans' home to watch the short ceremony, exchange of vows, and then retreat inside to avoid the cold and celebrate. Perhaps at a different time it would have been larger, perhaps at a broader location, but owing to the air of nervousness and war in the air, it was what it was._

_Pretty gold and white decorations, a simple wicker archway and a bouquet tossed and caught by Albus Dumbledore himself, who amused himself by attempting to locate his future spouse, much to the amusement of the mostly married couples in the company. He did seem to blush rather spectaculary when Mrs. Evans gave him a short peck on his whiskery cheek. _

_But it was a jovial occasion, despite the chill in the air and the darkness that currently hung over the Wizarding World._

_Inside was a warm fire and good company in the form of the majority of the Order; Black, James and Mary Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Moody, the Longbottoms, the Bones', Emmaline Vance, the McKinnons, Dorcas Meadowes and Dedalus Diggle were eyeing each other across the punch bowl- all seemed to be quietly celebrating a joyful occasion amidst uncertainty and fear. The only dismal spot in the house was Petunia and Vernon Dursley, lips pursed and mustache quivering, respectively. They were hovering in the corner, looking as if they wanted nothing more than to not be there._

_Severus, while a member of the Order and required to work with James Potter, had thus far done his best to not speak with the man unless it was absolutely called for. The same seemed to go for James, which was why it was such a surprise to Severus when James took him aside to confer with him by the staircase._

_"-I'm disappointed that we have to keep this so hidden but it is for the best, I know... What do you want, Potter?"_

_"S'cuse me, Dorcas, just need a moment with ol' Sn-Sev here." James tugged Severus away, looking sheepish. "Before you say anything, I want to apologise."_

_Snape's lips curled. "For?"_

_"You know exactly what. I... treated you like filth, in school. It's time I.. I took responsibility. I was wrong."_

_On the other side of the room, though neither man knew it, Lily Snape and Mary Potter stood side by side, watching their respective husbands and smirking._

_"You told James to apologize?"_

_"Honestly, Lily, meetings are awkward as taste-testing Hagrid's rock-cakes; it's high time they learned civility."_

_"Our men are idiots."_

_"Aren't they, though?"_

_"Oh, Mary look. I think they might have reached a middle ground."_

_James had offered Severus his hand._

_Mary and Lily held their breaths._

_With a jerky motion, Severus reached out and clasped James' hand._

_Their wives grasped each others shoulders, hugging each other and laughing. _

_"It's a damn good thing we know better than they do!"_

* * *

><p><strong>June 1983<strong>

"I think we should go someplace."

"Oh?"

It was Severus' turn to make lunch, and he was carefully laying out a platter of sandwiches on the kitchen table. He sat across from Beatrice's high chair and began cutting one into tiny little bites for her to eat. Chubby litle hands grasped for the cheese sandwich, and Severus couldn't help but smirk at the girl. He put a slice of ham onto the desk of her high chair and she immediately began to tear it apart and shove it into her mouth, getting more on the bib than anywhere else.

"Yeah, somewhere... I mean it's summer, you're on holiday, lord knows my parents want to see Bee more than they do. They could babysit her for a few weeks... We haven't gone on holiday... ever, actually." she sat on the opposite side, dropping some small hunks of melon in front of the dark-eyed little girl, and pulling a sandwich towards herself.

"Well we didn't exactly have time to have a holiday, if you'll recall."

Snape's eyes went, if possible, darker, and he subconciously tugged one of his long sleeves down. Lily reached out and grasped his hand. "Dumbledore asked you because he knew you were strong enough. He knew you could do it." she lifted one hand and cupped his face in hers. "And it's over now."

"Dumbledore said-"

"I know what he said. But for now, that's not what we need to worry about, is it? Come on, Sev. You've been cooped up in this house since term ended, you need a holiday."

He smiled, face clearing of dark thoughts. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well... I did hear about a rather magnificent plant that only grows up in the mountains of Albania."

"Albania?"

"I know, it's not exactly the usual place for a vacation, but I was thinking we could go on a little... adventure. Something not dangerous. I mean... Remember when we first met, and you used to show me all those little plants in the pond? We had such fun, and I couldn't help but think that it would be fun to take a relaxing hike into the mountains... sweet little Inn, just the two of us, climb to search for the plant, maybe camp out a night or two..."

He placed the bits of sandwich on Bee's plate and the little girl went after them, oblivious to the conversation. "Camping?"

"Think of it! In the mountains, nothing but starry sky above, you and I, curled up outside the tent, fire going. When the sun rises we hike into the woods, searching for rare ingredients- Come on, Sev, you'd love it, I know you would!"

Severus wiped Beatrice's mouth with a napkin and mulled it over. "It's a terribly long way to go for a holiday..."

"That's the point, Sev! Why stay close to home? Come on, don't you want to see the world?"

"I never really thought about it..." he muttered.

Lily turned to the red-headed baby, who had made quite the mess. "What do you think, Little Bee? Should mumma and dada go on holiday?"

The baby slapped her hands on the tray in front of her. "Olday!"

Lily blinked. "What's that, sweetheart?"

"Hol-day!" she repeated, smacking her hands together.

Lily laughed, and looked expectantly at her husband. "Well then?"

Severus dropped the napkin. "Well, it appears as if I am... outnumbered." he smiled at Lily.

* * *

><p>"I never want to take the Knight Bus again, at least not this high up in the mountains..." Severus ran a hand over his mouth, desperately willing his stomach to settle.<p>

Lily agreed, one hand around her stomach. "Ernie's a brilliant driver, but those turns..."

They'd taken the Floo network into Podgorica, and then hitched the Knight Bus to a seemingly empty, abandoned building just outside of Theth. The last twenty minutes had been nothing but sharp zig-zags along tiny roads with cliff-face on one side, and a sheer drop on the other. The bus was now hurtling back down the mountain, and while neither person knew it, one of the Witches on the third deck of the bus was vomiting quite spectacularly.

"Well, at least we're here." he tucked his hands into the pockets of his robe, glancing at Lily, who was moving some things around in her bag. She'd put an extension charm on the little brown handbag, and it was proving invaluably useful.

"Yeah. I'm glad... You're certain this is the place?"

Severus smiled at her. "After all these years, Lily, and you're doubting the Wizarding world?"

She smirked. "Very well."

He produced his wand and tapped four times in a circle on the dilapidated-looking door, which swung inwards to reveal a warmly lit passageway leading down beneath the building. He swung an arm out before him. "After you."

"Such a gentleman!" she stepped through the doorway and began the descent down the passageway. Severus following briskly after her, closing the door behind them.

It was a gradual decline, and after several minutes there was a sharp turn and a second door, this one far better taken care of, with a shiny brass knob. The room beyond was well-lit, wide and cozy. There were couches and chairs around a blazing magenta fire, where several teenagers sat speaking in a language neither Severus nor Lily understood. A door at the back of the room led into what sounded like a pub, as jovial music oozed from the doorway and voices could be heard along with the chink of glasses. At a desk sat a sleepy-looking Witch wearing an apron, and she perked up a bit at the sight of them.

"Mirë se vini!" she called, adjusting a wide pair of spectacles.

"Er... D'you speak English?" Lily asked.

"Ah, my apologies. We do not often get visitors here. At least not native speakers. Welcome, my name is Fatime, I am the proprietor of this place." she smiled, standing to greet them.

"Thank you, my name is Lily, and this is my husband, Severus. We were hoping to spend the night, if it was possible."

"It is more than possible, it is most welcomed! Come come, I will show you to your room."

Fatime led them away from the desk and to what looked like nothing more than a blank stone wall, but the woman removed her wand and drew the number '22' on it. After a moment, a section of the wall shifted and opened up into a short hallway with several doors. "This way, friends. Might I ask what brings you all the way out here?"

"We're actually on a little expedition, as well as vacation." Severus explained.

"Yep. I've always wanted to travel, and Severus learned of the- what did you call it, Sev?"

"The Noctis Florere. I believe it's also referred to as the Demersa Flower. It's an incredibly rare flower, used in a powerful restorative draught. I'd love to find some to put in my stores."

"I can not say I have heard of it. I wish you luck. If you are going in to the mountains, I pray you be careful. While we're far off the beaten path, it does not mean that things do not exist out there. Here is your room, here is your key. That will be twenty sickles a night."

As Severus counted out the price, Lily walked into their room, looking it over. Even though they appeared to be several yards below the surface, they had a beautiful view of the mountain range out their window. She heard the door close and Sev appeared behind her to peer out the window. "Nice little place, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mmhm." he wrapped her arms around her shoulders and she held onto the tops of his hands.

"Pity more people don't come out this way."

"I can understand why they don't, given the means of transportation available."

Lily laughed. "Fair, fair. Come on, get into your night clothes and let's plot our course for tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>They struck out at dawn, saying goodbye to the bleary-eyed Fatime, who waved and wished them well.<p>

While Severus had been increasingly hesitant about travelling on-foot through mountainous terrain they were not familiar with, he found walking through the woods and mountains with Lily remarkably relaxing. Though it was chilly up in the mountains, mid-summer meant the sun beat down on them with reckless abandon, and by afternoon when they stopped at a frigid little stream to make camp, Severus had stripped down to his white button-down shirt and left his black cloak and overshirt tucked into Lily's charmed bag.

"It's not often I see you without everything buttoned to perfection, Sev."

"Well I do have an appearance to keep up," he muttered, pieces of tent floating through the air and assembling themselves before his wandwork.

"Ah yes, the intimidating teacher who spares no child..."

He smirked, turning to watch her, swirling her wand in curly-cues around an unlit campfire. Flames trailed from the tip of her wand, swirling and catching on the wood before popping into life a warm, crackling fire.

They spent the evening roasting sausages and marshmallows, Lily pointing out constellations and specific stars, explaining their meanings as they curled up together around the fire.

Maybe a week in the middle of nowhere wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>The following morning they searched the perimeter of their camp, then trudged out towards one of the mountains to climb and scour for the flower that Severus searched for. They stopped for lunch at the peak of one of the small mountains, lying on a mossy boulder and watching the clouds. The day was bright and warm, but when they finally returned to camp, they were empty-handed.<p>

The two of them retreated into the tent for tonight, ready for a good night's rest before a fresh start in the morning. Their sleepiness was put aside for a few hours, when Lily decided it time to break in their sleeping bags properly.

Severus did not complain.

That night, however, lying close and warm beneath blankets and sleeping bags, Severus opened his eyes.

Something was moving outside the tent.

He fumbled in the night, reaching for his wand. Lily stirred beside him and mumbled something.

She was such a heavy sleeper...

"There's something outside."

That woke her, she sat up straight and suddenly her own wand was clutched in her hand.

Whatever it was was right outside the tent, scratching at the outer fabric of their shelter. Lily clutched Severus' free hand, and the two of them waited. The moon must have been obscured, for it was too dark to see a shadow beyond the fabric of the tent.

It stopped for a moment, and neither heard breathing or anything else. Swiftly, Lily raised her wand.

"_Lumos Maxima_," she whispered, and blinding white light flooded the confines of the tent. With agility neither of them had ever seen before, a shadow leaped away from the tent flap and away. A distinctly human shaped shadow.

Severus burst from the tent, straining his eyes in the blinding light from Lily's wand.

The shadow had leaped past the tree line, disappearing from sight.

"Did you see it, what was it?" Lily had followed him out of the tent.

Severus lowered his wand. "I've no idea..."

Lily glanced around, then went several steps towards the treeline.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I certainly don't feel safe sleeping without some protection, do you?" her wand, still glowing with her previous incantation, began to glitter silver and gold as she muttered beneath her breath. "_Protego Totalum... Repellum Inimigotum... Repellum Muggletum... _There. That should cover our bases. I can't imagine what would be out here that wished us harm."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Magical Creatures was never my strong suit in school, you know that... Maybe we should take watch turns the rest of the night?"

She frowned. "It's supposed to be a vacation."

"And it's been a wonderful one, but we should be cautious. We are a bit out of our element here. I'll take first watch, how about it?"

She nodded, still hesitant, then followed him back into the tent. He wrapped her in his arms, creating a cocoon of warmth and more protection than any spell could give.

* * *

><p>The second morning found them in cautious spirits, but finding that their campsite had been left unharmed and seemingly forgotten about put them in slightly better spirits than they had been in the night before. They spent the day searching the opposite side of the mountain they'd searched the day before, and, finding nothing, dilly-dallied around following the stream to where it widened considerably into something more of a river.<p>

They spent the afternoon abandoning their search for the illusive flower, instead catching fish in the river until Lily snuck up behind Severus and shoved him into the water. Roaring with laughter, she was swiftly dragged into the river in revenge. When they emerged sometime later, Severus looked very much like a wet puppy, all sopping hair and squishing robes. He pulled the long strands of hair from his eyes long enough to shoot a good-natured glare her way, when suddenly she slapped both hands on top of his head and mussed his hair so much that he looked very much like he'd gone mad. But then, Lily had that effect on him.

Their scare the night before forgotten, they retreated to their camp for the night.

* * *

><p>Another fire found them telling ghost stories, bellies full of fresh fish and looking up at the half-moon above them.<p>

There was rustling beyond the tree-line, but freshly put enchantments seemed to do the trick, and they were left alone. The next day was spent much the same, though they spent more time following the steady little stream as it widened and thinned, on the pretense that flowers generally gravitate towards water.

In the end, they came across what appeared to be a freshwater pond. The 'stream' turned out to be run off from the snowcapped mountains behind them, and they were sure that if they searched long enough, they'd find more ponds like this spread out across the valleys and hills.

It was Lily's idea to move the campsite to the pond, as it might throw off their nightly visitor along with give them a fresh area to work with. It took them the rest of the afternoon to trudge back to camp, pack up, and trudge back, all the while talking and laughing.

In the confines of their tent last night, they did not keep watch, there was no strange noises around the perimeter of their protection spells, no scratching at their tent door. The only sound came from crickets and a few fish leaping in the trickling stream.

They celebrated accordingly.

* * *

><p>"I have an idea," announced Severus.<p>

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, dear."

"I think we should look at night."

Lily looked up from where she was lacing her boots. "What makes you say that?"

"Well I was thinking about the name of the flower. Noctis Florere, Demersa... It means 'night bloom', but I imagined that we could recognize it during the day. There were sketchings in the book of what it looked like when it wasn't blooming, but I've seen nothing like it. Searching at night might give us a better idea, you know?"

"Night Bloom. What's the other word mean? Demersa?"

"It means 'depressed', or something along the lines of feeling negative. It's a bizarre name for a flower."

She sat there for a few minutes, thinking. "Hmph. Well, it's worth a shot. We haven't seen nor heard our little night visitor, so as long as we keep our wands ready..."

And so it was decided.

* * *

><p>As the sun set they made their way out into the treeline to look, wands lit and held in front of them. The woods were quiet as they watched the ground and kept their ears open for unpleasant sounds, just in case.<p>

"You know," Severus broke the silence. "I really am quite glad you talked me into this."

"Someday you'll realize that I always know best, Sev."

"Ha-ha. I'm being honest, though. I've had a lot more fun than I thought I would, sleeping in the mountains. I've never done something like this before."

He didn't see it in the darkness, but Lily smiled. "Sometimes, the things that don't come from a wand are the most magical."

"You're not going to turn into Sybill on me, are you?"

Lily laughed. "Not likely. I just meant that some things-"

"I know what you meant. You know I'm just teasing."

There was a rustling in the darkness, and any witty response that Lily was about to say died in her throat. Something had come bounding through the thicket and slammed into Severus, dragging him several feet into the woods. Her wand was already swirling around her head, letting loose a blast of vivid purple light at the thing before dashing after them.

"SEVERUS!"

They were struggling on the ground, and Lily flipped her wand before her like a baton. "_Ventus_!"

A blast of air blew the struggling combatants apart, sending Severus rolling several feet, and his attacker landing perfectly on all fours like some sort of distorted animal. She vaguely heard Severus shout _Baubillious_before a ball of light burst from his wand and hovered above them, lighting up the area.

The contorted form in front of them hissed violently at the light, long, lethal-looking fangs glinting with crimson. The eyes were bloodshot, pupils dialated and mad-looking, the skin pale green and waxy, and it was wearing... an apron.

It's skin was wrinkly and speckled with age, it's eyes wild and crazed, but it was impossible to say otherwise that the thing scrabbling across the ground towards her husband was anyone other than the woman from the Inn.

It was Fatime.


	4. Albania Part 2

**I deeply apologize for the sudden hiatus. Real life took a turn for the worse. But I'm back now! So you'll be seeing this story getting more active in the coming weeks. :)**

**As usual, I own nothing. This is an AU where Snily happens, if you don't like it... You're in the wrong place.**

* * *

><p>Upon closer inspection, with the light from Severus' spell hovering over them in the air, Fatime's skin looked... Ill. Decayed. Flakes of it were peeling away to reveal rancid flesh beneath it, and Lily was terribly grateful that she was further away from the thing than Severus, because she was SURE it probably smelled like death. Before she could do a damn thing, however, what had once been Fatime was scrabbling across the forest floor towards Severus. He managed to duck his head and roll through her lunge to tumble several feet across the ground, tangled up in his own flowing robes, attempting to get his wand out and pointed at the creature.<p>

Lily, on the other hand, was on her feet and back to her senses. Recovered from the momentary shock of seeing what had, not too long ago, been the innkeeper, rolled her wand to the tips of her fingers and let out a jet of scalding water that slammed the creature in the face. It's skin bubbled and boiled, burns erupting on the dead flesh as it ran it's filthy fingernails across it's face. It let out a terrible wail, and fled in between the trees, it's shrieking howls echoing through the mountains.

Safe for the moment, she dashed to her husband, and helped extricate him from his own clothes.

"What- by Merlin's ancient undergarments- what was that?" she asked, more on principle than true curiosity, as her husband finally located his wand among his robes and clutched it carefully.

"I-I think that was the innkeeper..."

"Yes, but..." she shook her head, staring at the trail of burned skin and blood the creature had left in it's wailing retreat. "What is she now?"

"I don't know," he muttered, getting to his feet carefully, checking for injuries. He was scraped up and a little bloody, but nothing dangerous. "You were always better at Magical Creatures than I, Lily."

She thought for a moment, crouching down near the flecks of burned flesh, and inspected the less burned section. "... The skin's already dead."

"Sorry?"

"It was dead even before it was burned. We saw her... What, how many days ago? She's decaying. The noise she made..."

Severus could see the cogs turning in his wife's mind, and was struck by just how intelligent a woman she was. He knew she was bright, knew she was smart, but sometimes... Sometimes he just had to revel in how wonderful she truly was.

"I've got it. I know this. This was Defense Against the Dark Arts, our sixth year. We covered Hags."

"She's a hag? What's dead skin have to do with it?"

"She's a Boo Hag. Sub-type, far more feral and dangerous. They steal the breath from sleeping victims, it explains the noises we heard outside our tent- she was trying to get in at us. They wear the skin of their last victim, often." she stood up from her crouch and went back to his side. "Looks like she needs a new... coat."

He almost laughed, possibly would have, had the concept not been so grisly. "... We can't leave her out here to hunt another person."

"I know. Not that she'll be terribly difficult to track..." she eyed the tree line, and without another word, the two set off.

It was irritating work, clamboring over roots and little outcroppings, following the broken branches and bloody splotches where the Boo Hag had passed over. She hadn't gotten too far, thankfully, but she had far more maneuverability in the night than they did, having to rely on the hovering ball of light between them. The Hag could travel in trees and easily leap over rocks, and despite the disgusting nature of the trail it left, they were grateful to have something to track with. It was an hour and a half of grueling, stumbling tracking through the trees before they finally heard it. Severus snuffed out his light.

The sound of water splattering across something, pained whimpers and irate snuffling.

They crept, quiet as they could, grateful to be downwind, and peered around the edge of a large, bristly tree. There was no moon in the sky, but they could see with the light of the stars, the dim shape that was, or had been, Fatime.

She was there, crouched at the edge of a round pool, run-off from the snow higher in the mountains. The creature was plunging her burned face into the cool water, lifting it out and breathing the night air.

"Do you know the spell to get rid of it?" Severus whispered, very close to Lily's ear.

"Yes," she breathed.

"... Be careful." he trusted his wife implicitly, knew she was more than capable but... Well he would always worry.

She squeezed his hand, and carefully, slowly, came out from behind the tree to inch closer to the Boo Hag, her old Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher's droning voice echoing in her mind.

_"Boo Hags, while vicious, are really just vengeful air creatures. Spirit is the closest definition. Living air that has stolen skin to live and act as a regular human. They steal the breath of others to feed their own energy, and so snuffing one out, so to speak, is as simple as taking the air away from them... Now class, if you'll all turn your wands at your candles- ONE AT A TIME, we don't need to be suffocating anyone..."_

She stopped just behind the Hag and pointed her wand at the back of it's throat.

The Hag went still.

Lily dared not breathe.

A deathly silent moment passed, and the Hag, after sniffing momentarily, turned it's head slowly around to face Lily.

_"Aeraufero!"_ she whispered as the Hag's eyes met hers, and in a tiny second- she saw the Hag realize what had happened. And then, the skin merely collapsed to the ground, and disappeared into dust. No energy to keep it moving, no life to sustain it. It faded away and blew away on the mountain breeze. Lily dropped her wand hand, and let out a sight of relief.

Severus appeared beside her, arm sliding around her shoulders to pull her closer.

They were quiet for a moment.

"... Was this the vacation you wanted, dear?" the smirk on his lips was practically audible.

"Don't you start with me, mister."

"I wouldn't dream of starting anything with you..."

"You are a filthy liar, Severus Tobias Snape, you absolutely adore prodding me- look!"

He'd been casually staring at the sky, trying not to make eye contact with his dear wife, but glanced down to where she was pointing.

His mouth dropped open.

There, at the bottom of the pool, glowing faintly orange-yellow, was a spreading patch of Noctis Florere. Blooming elegant little petals that curled at the ends, tapered into wide swaths at the core that were a bright, day-glow orange.

"I found them." Lily chirped brightly.

* * *

><p>"Fowa fowa fowa fowa fowa-"<p>

"Yes yes, that's enough..."

Beatrice Snape, enthralled by the flowers in the enchanted dark terrarium that sat on the windowsill of the Snape family sitting room, was less enthralled when her father scooped her up. She let out a keening little whine and squirmed in his grasp, before the tip of his wand came up, a bright yellow flower sprouted from the tip to bop the little girl on her nose. She giggled brightly as he brought her into the kitchen, grabbing for the flower to bring the petals to her cheek.

"It seems we have an Herbology Professor on the rise."

"Excellent. Pomona will be thrilled. How'd you sleep?" she looked up from that morning's Prophet as Severus set Bea into her seat.

"Fine. Any note-worthy news?"

"Mm... Remus sent a note- thanking you for that Potion. Wants to know if any amount of sugar will make it taste better." she ignored his scoff. "Quick letter from Sirius, poor thing's still trying to un-stick that portrait of his awful mother. Harry keeps disturbing her and... well it's no fun for either of them." she shuffled the letters on the table. "Oh, and letter from Dumbledore. Would like your syllabus for the year, and wants to know all the details about our vacation."

"You're not going to tell him everything are you?" he eyed her over his toast.

"Oh just the regular. Slept under the stars, had some peace and quiet, got attacked by a Hag, found some pretty flowers, the usual."

He couldn't contain the smirk. "Do try and leave out that she bested me."

"Oh goodness no, I HAVE to tell him that... Think of all the sneaky looks he'll give you over the new Term! Good fun, that's what it'll be... Oh, and Sirius invited us to Harry's birthday party next week."

He didn't miss the quickly added last bit and gave her a look.

"Oh come on, you're great with toddlers."

"Yes, -my- toddler. He gestured at Beatrice."

"Me!"

"Yes, you, Bea. Other children are always... sticky."

"Sticky?"

"They have Jam hands." he muttered, taking a bite of his toast, more to shut himself up than anything else.

"Well I'm sure you can handle one or two." she muttered, returning to the Prophet.

He peered at her. "What birthday party has only two children at it?"

"Who's to say it's a birthday party? Could be anything. Could be right here..."

She was grinning broadly behind the Prophet, and she knew it was coming when one spindly finger appeared over the top of the paper and pulled it down, crumpling a young Witch's face as he gave her a look.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

She grinned at him impishly, folding the paper and placing a hand on her abdomen. "Maybe this one won't be sticky."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aeraufero- (Air-o-fair-o)<em>Latin, Aer Aufero, Air Remover.**

**Boo Hags are a real myth. Google that shit, yo.**

**Apologies for a tiny update. Trying to get back into my groove.  
><strong>

**-Clocky  
><strong>


End file.
